


Untitled

by Hetalia1912



Series: The Students Of SM Academy [3]
Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Fraternity, Alternate Universe - Roommates/Housemates, Alternate Universe - Swimming, Alternate Universe - Theatre, Awkward Conversations, Awkward Romance, Awkward Sexual Situations, Bartender Yixing, Bottom Kim Jongdae | Chen, Everyone Thinks They're Together, Friends to Lovers, Hook-Up, Kim Jongdae | Chen-centric, Kim Junmyeon | Suho-centric, M/M, One Night Stands, Slice of Life, Strangers to Lovers, Submissive Kim Jongdae | Chen, Work In Progress, Wu Yi Fan | Kris-centric
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-02
Updated: 2020-08-02
Packaged: 2021-03-05 04:28:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 59
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25018528
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hetalia1912/pseuds/Hetalia1912
Summary: Jongdae going out to nightclubs for random hookups wasn't anything new or unusual for him.However,it turns out that one of said hookups,Kris Wu,sits next to him in class.And to make matters even more awkward,Jongdae's roommate Junmyeon thinks that they're dating.
Relationships: Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Jongdae | Chen/Wu Yi Fan | Kris, Kim Junmyeon | Suho/Wu Yi Fan | Kris
Series: The Students Of SM Academy [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1691008
Kudos: 3





	Untitled

**7:25 PM**

"Looking for a hook up Jongdae-sshi?"

Jongdae smirked in response to Yixing's question."Maybe I am."He replied.Yixing smirked back at him."Did the last guy not satify you enough?"He asked making Jongdae chuckle in response.

"Far from it."He said."I was so satisfied that I just had to come back for more."


End file.
